


Пакет

by Max_Gautz



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 04:04:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12879810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Max_Gautz/pseuds/Max_Gautz





	Пакет

Кто-то перебросил пакет через забор. Он валялся справа от калитки — простой такой, белый, с овальными прорезями ручек. Волков заметил его утром, когда вышел на кухню поставить чайник, и застыл перед окном, будто отключившись. Он лет двадцать не вспоминал и старался даже не думать, а тут вдруг пакет. Почти такой же. Только у нынешних ручки не отрываются, как у тех, советских. В те стоило положить что-нибудь тяжелее бутылки — и все, пиши пропало. Однажды он вот так флакон водяры проебал. Консервам и хлебу с колбасой, конечно, ни хрена не сделалось, а вот «Столичной» пизда пришла. И денег на новую не было.  
Выпить захотелось нечеловечески.  
Волков решил, что вечером, наверное, возьмет себе пивка, посидит, почитает что-нибудь или просто посмотрит в стену. Но это вечером, до которого далеко еще, а сейчас у него — пакет под забором. И надо бы пойти и посмотреть, что в нем, но Волков не шел, стоял и смотрел на белую кляксу среди бурьяна, и лицо у него было несчастное.  
Какая сволочь это сделала? Зачем? Это что, намек какой-то?  
Выяснить можно было, сделав несколько шагов к калитке, но ему вдруг так страшно стало, что он даже от окна отошел, чтоб не видеть. Потом отдышался немного, тряхнул головой и понял, что до вечера не доживет. Да ну его все к черту. Он сунул ноги в шлепанцы, пошелестел деньгами в кармане и вышел. Несколько шагов до калитки он сделал, не спуская с пакета глаз, словно боялся, что тот напрыгнет внезапно, как опасное насекомое. Пакет не шевельнулся, и по очертаниям в нем угадывалось что-то вроде подошвы ботинка, но успокоение от этого не пришло, руки все равно тряслись, снимая щеколду.  
Надо выпить, тогда станет проще. Тогда он возьмет в руки этот чертов пакет, вытряхнет его содержимое и, каким бы оно ни было, уйдет в запой.  
Он иногда думал, какой была бы его жизнь, если бы не та история. Он думал, что, наверное, каждый человек о чем-то таком размышляет хотя бы раз в своей жизни. Но сколько ни размышляй — другой жизни он представить не мог.  
Шаркая тапочками по убитому асфальту, он двинул к ближайшей пивнушке. Там его знают. Там он возьмет немного огненной воды и забудется на время, хотя все это шараханье в четырех стенах, пьяную тоску и безнадежность трудно было назвать забытьем. И все же после трех-четырех дней пьянства он чувствовал себя странно прозрачным, легким, как воздушный шар, и таким же бессмысленным. От всего этого случалось умиротворение — недолгое в силу закончившейся жрачки и вечной нехватки денег, но оно случалось, и это оправдывало все.  
Он прошел мимо нескольких домов, мимо лающих собак, которых боялся, и припаркованных тачек, которых никогда у него не было. Добрел до белого и такого пластмассово-новенького павильончика на фоне окружающих развалюх, купил пару дешевых баклашек, уложенных в черный шуршащий пакет — совсем не похожий на тот, что лежал в огороде, — и тихо пошаркал обратно. Мимо домов, мимо орущих собак и молчаливых тачек. Мимо издевательского подкидыша справа от калитки.  
Ему понадобилось два литра, чтобы набраться сил и взять пакет в руки.  
Там была сменная обувь — как он и догадывался. Просто кеды какого-то школьника. Почти новые — учебный год только начался. Какой-то сраный школьник зачем-то зашвырнул свою обувку в его огород. А Волков теперь сидел у себя на кухне, смотрел на пару пацанских говнодавов и хуярил пиво...  
Женька тоже был сраным школьником.  
Хотя нет, чего это. Женька был сраным студентом. Еще была бы разница...  
На кого ж он там учился-то? Волков не сразу смог вспомнить, но потом как озарение — ах, да, геология какая-то. Горный чего-то там... «Козел», — смеялся Женька. Горный козел. Было весело и опасно. Волков подливал малолетке портвейн и грустнел после смеха. Горный козленок. Смешной и красивый пацан. Красивей Волков не видел.  
Вообще-то, дети одинаковые все — смазливые, забавные, глупые. Там, на другой стороне улицы, живет один рыжий, здоровается, когда мимо проходит, — славный ужасно, конопатый до невозможности. Не он ли кеды подбросил?  
Зайду и спрошу утром — решил Волков. И тут же забыл о решении.

Кеды валялись на полу кухни, рядом с ящиком без кинескопа. Один стоял на подошве, второй лежал на боку, высунув язычок. Волков сгреб их и сунул в новенький черный пакет из-под пойла, а белый зачем-то положил на стол, расправил аккуратно, погладил увечной ладонью. Это было похоже на какой-то идиотский ритуал и со стороны, наверное, выглядело странно, но смотреть было некому. Да если б и было кому — плевать он хотел. В него достаточно потыкали пальцем, чтобы он одеревенел. Что такое «стыдно» он уже давно не помнил.  
Зато что такое «страшно» помнил хорошо.  
Страшно было почти все время, прямо с того момента, как он за каким-то хуем облапал пацана в автобусе. И так много долгих лет он боялся всего подряд, что страх стал рутиной, ровным, почти неразличимым фоном, как белый шум, который ухо не отличает от тишины. Потом он незаметно сошел на нет, но вспомнить его оказалось чертовски просто — хватило белого, без надписей, пакета с овальными прорезями.  
В том, прежнем, аккуратно поставленном у калитки, было — Волков хорошо это помнил — с полкило колбасы, две бутылки портвейна, две банки кильки в томате, пачка чая и буханка хлеба. И сахар еще — беленькая такая коробочка с прямоугольными кусочками. Джентльменский набор. Ручки бы точно оторвались, если б Женька ими воспользовался, но они были целые. Наверное он нес это богатство, прижав к груди или смяв ладонью верх. Волков не знал, о чем он при этом думал и когда принял решение. Наверное, ему тоже было страшно до чертиков, и кто бы стал его в этом винить.  
Точно не Волков.  
Всю вину он всегда брал на себя — по праву старшего и потому что так было правильно. Но как же ему не хотелось верить, что это все. Что этот чертов пакет с портвейном — жирная точка в его неудачливой жизни. Как же хотелось отыграть назад...  
Нет, не в ту весну, когда все началось, а на несколько минут назад. Чтобы успеть выйти из дома и встретить Женьку у калитки. Он бы не смог уйти, посмотрев в глаза. Волков точно знал — ему бы духу не хватило. И тогда они бы уехали, как Волков когда-то собирался, и все у них было бы хорошо. Ну, может, и не идеально, но они бы хоть попробовали. А так — словно в открытый космос выбросили, в бесконечную черную пустоту без верха и низа. Туда, откуда нет спасения.  
Зачем он вообще тогда явился? Волков ведь даже не ждал.

***

...Волков вообще ничего не ждал, Волков валялся в говнище пьяный, и Женьку затрясло, когда он его увидел. до этого момента он, кажется, и не чувствовал ничего. Просто у него в голове работал счетчик, как у таксистов в машинах, и в один прекрасный момент случилось «дзынь», после чего Женька вышел из квартиры, запер за собой дверь и деревянно, бездумно совсем зашагал в сторону вокзала. Матери он не позвонил и вообще никому ничего не сказал. Завтра надо было на работу, и он механически прокручивал в уме отмазки, искал поскладнее. В поезде он тоже ничего не чувствовал — что-то ел, сколько-то спал. Но в целом ощущал себя так, словно его со всех сторон обкололи новокаином. Один сплошной замороженный кусок мяса, который смотрит по сторонам и вроде бы что-то видит, но ни черта не понимает.  
Потом, сойдя с поезда, но не выйдя из анабиоза, он добрался до своего прежнего района и все так же механически пришел на знакомую улицу, нашел знакомый дом. Там за восемь лет ни хрена не изменилось, и это только способствовало отключке. Дверь открыла не одна из девчонок, как он надеялся, а сама — Наташа. Посмотрела на него как на привидение. На вопросы отвечала тягуче и однообразно — не зна-а-аю, не ви-и-идела, ниче-е-е не говорил. Вежливый Женя сказал спасибо, развернулся и свалил, немедленно выкинув Наташу из головы. Отправился в котельную — ту самую, где когда-то зависал. Дорогу его ноги знали лучше, чем голова.  
В котельной повезло. Старый хрыч, Андрюхин сменщик, был на месте. Блестя любопытным глазом, рассказал, что все все видели, слышали, знают, и искать надо в частных домах — там у Андрей Михалыча какая-то древняя полубабка живет, вот у нее он и припарковался. Вежливый женя не сказал сменщику спасибо и свалил молча. Ничего хорошего эта липкая скотина не заслуживала, ни единого доброго слова. Женька почти не сомневался, кто их тогда сдал.  
Потом он с час бродил по частному сектору и уже перестал отличать равнодушные глаза от любопытных, только фиксировал все эти «спросите там», «спросите сям» и фильтровал «ой, я не знаю». В конце концов язык довел его до маленького рыжего дома с маленькой страшной старухой внутри. Тощая и, кажется, уже наполовину мертвая тетка поразглядывала его с минуту, после чего впустила внутрь и махнула рукой — туда иди.  
Он и пошел.  
Там была ободранная, темная, как склеп, грязная комната с железной кроватью и табуреткой. На табуретке стояла пустая бутылка, на кровати спал Волков.  
Женьке следовало сбежать немедленно, в ту же секунду. Но он остался и Волкова разбудил.  
Дальше было муторно, тошно. Человек, который, проснувшись, еле ворочал языком, у которого отсутствовали передние зубы, который вонял, как сливное отверстие, — ничем не походил на Андрюху. Женька не сдержался, зажал рот рукой, и слезы потекли такие густые, словно это глицерин, а не соленая вода. Хотелось кричать, выть как волк на луну, и останавливала только мысль, что он же знал, он догадывался, не мог не представлять это все.  
Он сел на кровать, смотрел как Волков трет лицо и пытается очнуться, а потом положил ему руку на шею. И все, его унесло.  
Шея была та же самая — жилистая, тощая. Ему так не хватало этих позвонков под пальцами...  
Ему их до конца дней потом не хватало. Только об этом он узнал много позже. А тогда он просто гладил эту шею, и стриженый затылок, и костлявое плечо, руками, а не глазами вспоминая. И в какой-то момент даже готов был раздеться, уткнуться, прижаться. Мордой в подушку было б похуй, что там с зубами.  
Он тогда смирился на несколько минут. Подумал, что все будет не так плохо, что, может, они уедут, как Волков и предлагал, а там уж как-нибудь и денег добудут, и всю хуйню разрулят...  
Может, если б они тогда потрахались, все и правда стало бы ничего, но они не потрахались.  
Волков говорил что-то. Много говорил. Осторожно дотрагивался и ронял слово за словом. Банальности в основном — как рад видеть, как скучал и вспоминал, как хорошо когда-то им было, как не надеялся свидеться. Все это сливалось в чудовищно унылую скороговорку, которая была много хуже железной кровати и нескольких поколений обоев на стене. Женька кивал, но заморозка прошла и мозг заработал. Он видел конченного человека. Он не был сестрой милосердия, чтобы вытягивать это говно из болота. Нет, он в тот момент еще вряд ли все это сформулировал и решение принял чуть позже, но уже видел, уже чувствовал под ногами Марианскую впадину, в которую совсем не хотел падать.  
Ему было страшно.  
Там, дома, его ждала теплая квартира, мама с борщами и довольно милая девушка, которая могла его узаконить.  
И все же он не думал о них, когда трясущиеся пальцы трогали его ключицу. Он думал, что надо с этими пальцами что-то сделать. Он так чертовски жалел, что по пути не купил бутылку.  
— Я схожу сейчас, — сказал он, — куплю чего-нибудь.  
Ему совершенно необходимо было хоть на минуту свалить.  
До ближайшего магазина он едва не бегом бежал. Он, черт возьми, был почти воодушевлен, пока не наткнулся на позабытое провинциальное хамство. Расслабленная дура за прилавком отрезвила его лучше, чем что бы то ни было, а потом, когда эта сука стала вяло переспрашивать то, о чем он говорил внятно и четко, вдруг понял, что еще и денег у него в обрез. Нет, он, конечно, останется, и на обратный билет ему денег не нужно, но если все же нужно, то стоит немного прикроить, а там же еще за постельное белье, чай и какую-то еду надо платить...  
Из магазина он вышел так, словно его помоями облили. Побрел к рыжему домику вяло и рассеянно. Что-то крутилось у него в голове, не паника, а какой-то тоскливый ахуй, намекавший, что все это — косые домишки, тупая продавщица в лавке и запоздалая, но все еще навязчивая жара — его будущее. Отныне и навсегда.  
Он подошел к калитке, поднял щеколду, подумал секунду и опустил ее на место. Перекинул руку через низенький заборчик и поставил на землю пакет.  
Потом развернулся и убрался оттуда навсегда.

Волков, конечно, не сразу понял, что случилось. его трясло после нескольких дней запоя, и, кажется, он вообще поначалу с трудом осозновал, что Женькино появление — не симптом белой горячки. Но все же он пришел в себя, только опоздал, к сожалению. Когда за Женькой закрылась дверь, он очень четко увидел мизансцену — как будто со стороны, как будто чужими глазами. И комнату эту засранную, и самого себя в ней — страшного, почерневшего, на человека-то не похожего. Он подорвался было, бросился к бабке, стал спрашивать у нее, где веник и не продаст ли она комплект белья, а еще хорошо бы баню истопить, но это позже, вечером...  
Бабка ворчала, но тоже засуетилась вдруг, забегала, насколько могла себе позволить, а потом прокаркала со двора, чтоб шел гостинцы забирать. И Волков выглянул в окно, увидел пакет и все понял.

***

Дня через два зашел пацан, тот, рыжий. Вежливый такой мальчик: извините, вы тут кеды в пакете не находили? Рожа у мальчика была грустная и губа разбита. Волков не стал ему ничего говорить, просто вынес ему его собственность и отпустил с миром.  
— Спасибо, — сказал мальчик. — Извините еще раз.  
Волков извинил.


End file.
